What is this Feeling?
by Syiena
Summary: Jumonji have confused feelings towards Sena... What feeling does he have towards Sena? Read this to find out the answer...shounen-ai...Jumonji/Sena! A little bit of OOC! Second Chapter is NOW UP!
1. I Finally said it!

**What is This Feeling?!**

_By Syiena_

**Author's Notes:** This is my very first fanfic of eyeshield 21 (jumonjixsena). I just made this fanfic because I have been watching eyeshield 21 series all day and honestly, this fanfic _was_ my dream. So it's like a 'call' that I will make a fanfic of this pairing, though I'm not that a total fan of jumonjixsena pairing, I'm still inspired because of my dream. So weird, huh? Maybe, but for me, I think it's quite cool….lol…anyways, I hope you'll like and enjoy this story, though I'm thinking of making this a oneshot but I think that does not seem to fit in this one and this chapter is quite long, I'm hoping and even praying that the people who will read this will not get bored…. ^^ so, let's now get to the story!

**Disclaimer:** Gosh! How could I own a thing like this?! Sorry guys but I don't Eyeshield 21 'coz if I own them, I don't know what will happen… ^_^

* * *

**Chapter 1**

It was a hot Saturday morning when Hiruma called all the members of the American Football Team in the field to have practice with the upcoming match with Ojou Knights.

As usual Kurita and Korusubi are the ones who are early and decided to practice before the other members will arrive. When all of them are showing up, Hiruma gets his gun and fired all over the place then said, "Where is that damn shorty? He is late again!"

"Maybe he forgot that there's a practice today?" Kuroki said.

"Tsk, tsk, Sena would definitely can't forget about the practice today since our opponent will be the Ojou Knights—MAX!" said Monta, disapproving of what Kuroki said.

And speak of the devil; Sena had finally arrived at the field, panting very hard.

"Oi Sena, where have been? Hiruma is really mad, you know?" Monta said in an angry and concerning tone.

"Well…it's….it's nothing…..i….I just….overslept last night….that's all." Sena said, still catching his breath.

"Oh, anyways you should change your clothes before Hiruma will find you." Said Monta, looking at the clothes Sena is wearing.

True enough, since he knows that he is late, he hadn't changed his clothes and just got directly to the school. He's still wearing his printed t-shirt (teddy bear) and a pajama that he wore last night.

Sena went to the locker room and start changing his clothes fast so that he won't be seen by Hiruma or else he would certainly be shot with his gun.

On the field, there's a guy who is half-awake and is daydreaming (or not). "_I can't believe I had seen him in his night clothes; he is so cute in that clothes; the t-shirt with the teddy bear print really suits his cute and adorable face. How I wish I could hug him tightly just like a teddy bear."_

"Jumonji!"

"_Someone's calling me?!"_

"Oi, Jumonji-kun!"

The voice gets louder and louder.

"_But who's calling me? It might not be….."_

He turned around to see who's calling him, but to his utmost surprise, it's the damn monkey who's calling him.

"What the heck—? It's just you damn monkey! What do you want?" said Jumonji angrily.

"_I thought it's HIM!" _

"Hey, I'm not a monkey, I have a name! And what's the problem with you? Daydreaming in the middle of our practice. Have you seen your face in the mirror? You look so red that you might explode like a volcano!" said Monta, quite disgusted on seeing Jumonji so red.

"_I wonder what he is imagining! He maybe is imagining weird things."_ Thought Monta.

Jumonji just standing in the field silently and is now aware that he is totally hot and red(had seen his reflection on his helmet). "_I can't believe I'm so red and feeling so hot just from imagining weird thoughts of Sena!!"_ He thought. He tried to daydream again but the anger he felt with that damn monkey had not yet faded, until Eyeshield 21…..or Sena is walking towards the football field.

Now that they are complete, they started their practice immediately because they have wasted almost an hour of their practice. Hiruma is back from nowhere (wherever place you can think of) and just sat on the bench with his laptop and his gun at the side.

Those on the field use various methods to practice and to make themselves stronger. Then Monta suddenly raised his hands to say something.

"I've just had a great idea, how about the linemen will practice with us? What do you think?" Monta said happily.

"Are you out of your mind, you damn monkey?! You don't have a chance with us! With our strength, you would not stand a chance and you'll surely lose!" said Togano.

"Well, of course we know that! But we also want to get stronger so that we will not just depend on your strength always during a real match." Said Monta.

"What?! Don't you trust our strength? Are we not good enough? That's why we are called Linebackers to protect you guys!" Jumonji said, quite angry.

"_At least I can protect HIM,"_ he thought, trying to smile but can't because it's 'too public' (maybe because of Monta - just seeing his face makes him so angry…^^)

"It's not that we don't trust your strength, it's just that we also want to be stronger than before. Isn't it good that our team can protect each other from our opponents?! We'll be invincible!" replied Sena, with a sparkle smile.

Jumonji is shocked to hear something from Sena. _"Now he's so cool the way he says that, he even smile. Oh! How cute!"_

"W….well yeah! He had a point on what he said; why not? It's also good to try something else, right?" he said, scratching his head.

His two friends looked at him curiously; they even noticed their friend looked so red.

Sena just looked at him, his eyes blinking, having no clue at all.

When Jumonji realized that even Sena looked at him, he blushed so red that all of them noticed already but didn't ask him if what's wrong; but he even become redder when Sena approached him.

"Are you okay Jumonji-kun? You look so red, do you have a fever?"

Jumonji step back when Sena touched his forehead to see if he has a fever.

"Ah! It's nothing…I'm…I'm just fine…Sena!" Jumonji replied, trembling.

The others who are in the field are witnessing this situation and they quite understand now on why Jumonji is so quiet just a while ago…well except for Hiruma who doesn't mind the others once he got hooked on his laptop.

"_So that's why Jumonji is so quiet before Sena arrived."_ They all thought (except for Hiruma).

"Are you sure?" asked Sena, very concerned.

"Ye—yeah," said Jumonji, trying to calm himself.

Kurita had now felt the tension in the field, so he tried to calm the crowd.

"Minna, let's now practice, we are really wasting some precious time, ne?!" said Kurita, a little afraid if they will yell at him in interrupting.

"Mu mu," Komusubi agreed on his master.

"Yosha! Let's practice to the MAX!" replied the very energetic monkey….I mean Monta.

The tension has now broken and they started their practice. They practice just like what Monta suggested to them.

The linemen who composes of Kurita, Komusubi and the Ha-Ha Brothers versus Monta, Taki, Sena, Ishimaru and Yukimitsu. They are now facing each other, waiting for the signal of Cereberus (…?) since Hiruma is busy with his laptop finding and making some strategies for their upcoming match.

Jumonji is surprised that the one he will face is….Sena!!! Is this a coincidence or not??!? Who knows?!

Sena, on the other hand haven't noticed anything, had just smiled to Jumonji, "let's do our best!" he said, smiling so cute.

"Y—yeah!" replied Jumonji, quite startled.

"_What the heck? What am I feeling?! Why do I feel nervous when Sena is around or even just talking to him?! It's not what I think, right? I'm a guy dammit! I certainly don't have a feeling for him…...or do I? Damn feeling! Now I can't concentrate on practice; especially Sena is my partner_(or technically speaking, an opponent)_. Okay, just calm down Jumonji, this is nothing. Now concentrate!"_

He let out a big sigh, making Sena wonder why Jumonji had make a big sigh.

Now the practice had started and Kurita shouted, "Funnurabara!" to his opponent (Taki). Each of them are serious in this practice, even Jumonji saw the seriousness of Sena, and decided he won't fall back also, so he used all his strength to push Sena back. Since Sena doesn't have that much strength, so of course, he fell back because of the strong push Jumonji has put in. Because of that, they are in a very (you can say MOST) awkward or dangerous situation (position!) in the history of American Football in Deimon, because Sena who have been pushed to the ground (bottom) and Jumonji who pushed Sena to the ground (top).

When Sena opened his eyes, he is surprised to see Jumonji's face so close to him, and that made him blush a little; Jumonji who had just realized what he had done came to blush also on how they are so close. It made his heart beat stop for a while.

"_Again, this feeling! What the—? Does it really mean that I…I….I really have feelings for Sena?! Im….impossible! but then, what is it? Kami-sama, Help me!!!"_ Jumonji who is fighting over his thoughts, have been interrupted by the little boy's voice.

"Ano….Jumonji-kun?" said Sena who feels awkward on their position.

Jumonji who had now slap from reality is now in mental panic, he don't know what to say to the trembling cute little boy.

"_Come on Jumonji, say something! Anything will do!"_ he thought panickly.

"…Wh—what is it?" he asked, trying to calm himself.

"well…we're in this kind of position for almost 10 minutes…it's just look kinda awkward, you know?!" Sena said, his eyes wandering around, afraid of making an eye contact.

"…Haven't you noticed that the other members are gone? They don't even bother us here…" he added with a sigh.

When Sena said this, he who also trying to see around the field if they are really gone and maybe Sena is just making a joke…But, it's true!

"_No way!.....Monta, Kurita and the others are really gone! Wait! Where's Hiruma? What? Even Hiruma is gone? What's the meaning of all this? They didn't even help us here or even bother?! Those damn bastards!!! They will pay for this tomorrow!"_ he thought angrily.

…A long silence…

The sun is almost up that signals it's almost noon.

Jumonji looked down to see the face of Sena who is so nervous that his trembling can be felt.

Then again, his feelings before has come back. He now finally understands what he has felt and has come to a conclusion. He REALLY LOVE Sena.

--

Sena's thoughts:

"_Oh man! It's been like days we've been like this. It's so awkward in this position especially I'm at the bottom. I'm just glad that today is Saturday; there are no students or other people around. But what if there are still other staff here and have seen this?! No! No! No! There's no one here! What does Jumonji taking so long? If I can just yell at him then I will….. but I can't because if I will, he might punch me or worst kill me! Noooo! I think Jumonji had changed, he fight less, and he also talk to some of our classmates. He's now more disciplined than before he joined the American Football. But even now, I'm still afraid of him. How would I ask him gently to stand up already so that this position will be gone and this feeling of awkwardness?! I'm pretty sure he felt this, but why? What's the reason why he doesn't stand up? Ah! I'm now confused! Wait! Could it be that….he….me…..that's why he make this his opportunity? What the—? What's gotten to my mind? He's a guy and I'm CERTAINLY a guy too for goodness sake!!!! What am I thinking? Why did it pop to my head? WAHHH!!!! Now I'm really confused!"_

--

Honestly, both of them are confused! Anyways, back to the story.

--

Jumonji's thoughts:

"_Shit! I know Sena is not that dumb enough to not notice that we are in this position for so long now. But what will I tell him? And this stupid feeling I have right now is really bugging me! Of course I understand what feelings I have towards Sena, but i…and this would be the best opportunity to tell him what I really feel. I will just have some courage on this one, I don't care if it's a one-sided love as long as I have said my feelings to the person I love and even if he doesn't feel anything towards me. So how would I tell this feeling to him? I don't care anymore, whatever in my mind, I'll just say it loud and clear to him! It's now or never!"_

--

Jumonji had decided to say it clear to Sena about his true feelings with courage….that is accompanied with a big sigh.

"_Huh?! Jumonji sighed?"_ thought Sena.

"…S…Sena-kun?" Jumonji said at last.

"Y-yes?!"

"There's something I….I've got to tell you….and please don't get mad later?!" Jumonji said, so red.

"What is it Jumonji-kun?" said Sena, confused.

"Promised me first that you would not get angry at me!" insisted Jumonji.

"O-okay!" promised Sena.

"_What is it that Jumonji wants to tell me that made him think I'll get angry? Hmmm….."_ thought Sena.

"Well…. I had this feeling for quite a while now, and I still don't understand why I had this feeling." Jumonji said.

"_Almost there,"_ he thought.

Sena just blinked and nodding in every word Jumonji said.

Jumonji continued.

"_NOW!"_

"Senaitsihavefeelingsforyouandidontknowwhybutiloveyou…" said Jumonji in one breath.

However, Sena have no clue on what Jumonji just said.

"I…I'm sorry….. I don't get what you're saying about, Jumonji-kun." Sena said with a questionable face.

Jumonji who had just put all his courage in that one last blow, but unfortunately, Sena doesn't understand what he had just said.

"_I'm such an idiot! Now I'll repeat again what I had just said."_ he thought with a sigh.

"S-Sena….I…I…have this feeling….for you….every time….I think….of you….or even when…..I saw….you…Sena…..I….I…lo….love you!!! Jumonji said with a trembling voice and have lost his courage, now he's much redder.

"_WHA—?"_

"What did you just say?" yelled Sena.

"Like I said…I have feel—" Jumonji said, trying to repeat what he had just said, but he had just been interrupted.

"I heard you! What I mean is that….that….you…me? But I'm a **GUY**!?" Said Sena, surprised.

"Ye-yeah, I know that! I know that you're a guy and I'm a guy too. Weird, huh? I just don't know, 'coz when I look at you, I really find you cute and when you smile, you're just so adorable and when you're playing in the field, you're so cool!" said Jumonji.

He's now confessing his TRUE feelings to Sena, who is now in a state of emergency shock (is there such a thing?!) he can't believe what he just heard!

A confession of love—from a GUY—who is his friend—also who joins the American Football—his teammate!

"A-are you sure?" Sena said, trying to recover of what he just heard.

"Yeah, I'm pretty heck sure!" said Jumonji, quite irritated.

"Uhmmm……it's okay if you don't return your feelings to me. I just really wanted to say it out loud to you." He added.

Both of them are blushing, but not much more than of Jumonji.

Sena who is now lost of words of what to respond on the sudden confession he just received—a direct confession (not totally though).

"I….I understand, Jumonji-kun…" said Sena.

"…it's just what you said…I'm sorry—" he continued.

Jumonji interrupted Sena by putting his finger on his lips.

"I know what you will say…I…I don't want to hear it…it will just hurt me more." Jumonji said, crying.

"Wahhh!….please don't cry!! I really don't like to feel guilty that it's my fault you are crying." Sena said panickly.

_"This is my first time seeing Jumonji-kun crying." _

"Right! Just like what you said…Sorry…" said Jumonji, wiping his tears.

Sena nodded in agreement, trying to smile to cheer him up but still felt uncomfortable.

Jumonji who had now stopped crying is taking his helmet off. Sena who have something to say is interrupted before he can say anything.

Interrupted by a KISS!?!

Sena's eyes widen because of the sudden move of Jumonji that his eyes will almost come out.

_What the heck?! Jumonji-kun kiss me?! A guy of all! My first kiss! My first kiss should be with a Girl! But now I'm doomed!!!_

Sena who is surprised is more surprised when he felt Jumonji's kiss pressed on his lips harder. He tried to make him stop by pushing him back but he is much stronger than him who has a small body.

Jumonji who thought he is now in heaven had just come back to earth—to the reality! To the field with Sena, who is also surprised that he thought Sena had just seen a ghost.

When he realized what he had done to the little boy that he really kissed him, he immediately back off by standing up.

"_What the hell have I done?! I totally lost my consciousness and I had just kissed him! Dammit!"_ he thought.

At long last, Jumonji had finally stood up. (Alleluia!—sorry, my bad!)

Sena who's trying to stand up, can't because of the fast scene that happened (specifically the kiss!), so Jumonji help him stand by handing him his hand and Sena who sees his hand, blushed that he didn't make an eye contact but just accepted the help.

Now that they are up in the ground, both standing. They can still feel the awkwardness between them. They don't know what they will say and who will talk first.

* * *

Like it guys? Hope so. Sometimes, when I read this a couple of time, I find it boring but if I just put some little 'flavor' to it, I think this will be worth to read of. I apologize if I have made a little bit of error in my grammar, but it's still understandable though.

Reviews and Feedbacks are very welcome so that it will make me more inspired to write the upcoming chapters and maybe more stories (if i can really write more), i just realize that it's very hard to be a writer...but it is fun that way, ne? ^_^

**_[Please go to my PrOfiLe to Vote about the story I made!]_  
**


	2. The Two of Them!

_**What is this Feeling?**_

_By Syiena**  
**_

**Author's Note:** Hello everyone! Sorry to keep you waiting for this chapter to be updated but now it's released and I'm kinda happy to announce that this chapter is VERY long_ (not that long of what you think, though)_ that it almost took a month_(I think)_ for me to finish this. I wanna apologize to a few people out there that some character/s is not yet been put up in this chapter, I kinda making this story a well more organize one since, you know, it's my first time writing. Hope you enjoy this chapter since there are not-so many scenes that can (maybe) make you giggle in your seats, but I'm pretty sure you can still appreciate it though… I think… ^^

**Disclaimer:** Once again, I still don't own the Eyeshiled 21…unfortunately! *sigh*

* * *

**Chapter 2**

The silence makes them feel uncomfortable.

To cut the silence, there should be one who will talk, right?

"Ano….." they said in unison.

"you go first." Said Sena.

"No, you go first." Said Jumonji.

Suddenly, Sena's stomach growled. They look at each other and broke into laughter.

They have almost forgotten what time is it and it's time for lunch.

"…We haven't even noticed the time…" said Sena, laughing in tears.

"Yeah! Time surely fly fast." Said Jumonji.

"Ne, since its lunch, how about we look for a good restaurant to eat and let's continue the talking there?" he asked, smiling.

"Right…that's a great idea; I'm also starving to death." Replied Jumonji. They then headed to their club room.

---

At the Football Field _(more on the outside though, not necessarily at the center)_

They can't believe what they have seen and have just witnessed a guy who confessed to a guy too. Most surprisingly, they saw that Jumonji kissed Sena.

They are far away from the field to hear what they are talking about but can figure out through their actions.

"See? I told you that we should get away from them a little bit and see what they are up to, especially Jumonji, he's acting weird." Monta said.

"What do you mean 'away from them a little bit'? We're even out of the field that we can't hear a thing from them!" said Kuroki

"Anyways, you're right Monta! I never thought that Jumonji felt THAT way to Sena because of the way he look, too scary." Said Kurita.

"Well, the truth can be covered with lies too…." Said Ishimaru.

"And what's more, they didn't even realize that we're gone, they just noticed it when they are looking around." Said Yukimitsu with a sigh.

—**Flashback—**

_While they are practicing with their partners, Monta keep on glancing towards the direction of Sena and Jumonji since he had a bad vibe of the two of them. Slowly, he called the others in whisper and told them that they should stay away from them; they all agreed because they also feel the atmosphere between the two of them is getting more intense and heavy._

"_Hurry, hurry!" whispered Monta._

"_Wait! How the heck could we possibly run away without being noticed? Huh?" asked __Togano loudly._

"_Shh!!! Keep your voice low. Don't worry, they wouldn't notice a single thing that we are running away. So come on, hurry up!" said Monta, still whispering._

_They keep on glancing to both of them who are so 'out of this world' if they noticed them running away but fortunately for them, Sena and Jumonji didn't noticed that they're gone…finally._

—**End of Flashback—**

"tsk…..even though we're buddies, hanging out and all…but I really never thought that Jumonji swings that way!" said Kuroki, who felt angry, disappointed and a little bit frustrated.

"Ma…ma… I know how you feel, but isn't it _normal_ to give our support to him… though he's like that? He's still our friend and one of our team, right? _(sigh)_ poor Sena though, he's really stunned of the sudden confession he received from Jumonji-kun… Let's just pray that Sena will recover soon after this and wish good luck for Jumonji-kun." Said Kurita.

"Ngu, ngu, I agree, ngu!" said Kurosobi.

"Y-yeah…" said Kuroki, while the others also nod.

There's a short pause.

"…anyways, since they're now off to change their clothes and have lunch; how about we practice a little bit since we have rested more than enough and then head for lunch afterwards?" suggested Monta.

"Ah-ha-ha!!! Let's do it minna! I'm still full of energy!" said Taki, doing his usual thing energetically.

"Yeah!!!" they said together happily.

So they went back to the field when the two main casts have already left off and started to practice once more.

--

Back to the 2 main casts!

--

Both Sena and Jumonji are in the locker room to change. They are talking on what restaurant they will go and since both of them have not brought enough money they decided to just go to a cheaper restaurant than on an expensive restaurant.

They are now in town, looking for a cheaper restaurant. Then suddenly, Jumonji saw that Sena had stop walking and saw that Sena is pointing something across the street, what he saw makes him paralyzed 'coz of amazement because what he saw is like a forest at a first glance but when he stares it more longer he realize that it's a restaurant that is surrounded with lots of trees and flowers and more greens.

"Look Jumonji-kun! Let's go on that one." Sena said, pointing at the building across them.

"You know, that restaurant is very well-known even though their selling price are cheap… some foreigners will come and eat there because of its relaxing and cozy atmosphere that surrounds the place; their service is also really good and the employees are well-trained, don't you think so?" said Sena, getting excited.

"eh….as you say so." Said Jumonji, puzzled.

"_How the heck would I know that kind of stuff?! I even don't know that that restaurant existed! I had just noticed it now! (sigh) what an idiot I am!" _he thought.

Before they enter the restaurant, one guy greeted them and welcomes them to enter. As he opens the door, they see the place more like a hotel-style.

"_Wow!"_ Jumonji thought, very amazed.

"Good afternoon sirs! Do you have some reservations today?" said one guy.

"Sorry, we didn't make any reservations." Said Sena.

"ah okay… so a table for two then?" asked the guy.

"yup! Thanks!" Sena said, smiling.

They have led to a table by the guy, have arrived and have taken their seats.

"Thank you Shinko-san!" said Sena.

"Your most welcome!—Sir, if you don't mind me asking, how do you know my name?" said Shinko, in a respectful manner.

Sena just pointed to his left side of his tuxedo—a nameplate.

"Ah… I see… I'm sorry for my rudeness just now sir, of course you know my name since I'm wearing this. I haven't noticed it. Sorry!" said Shinko, so ashamed of himself.

"Ah no, it's okay… it's not your fault." Said Sena.

"Well then, I had to go to the counter, please do enjoy the surroundings while waiting for your order." Said Shinko.

As Shinko go and put the order to the counter, he immediately go to the bathroom.

"_Ah~~….. He's here again! I'm such a lucky guy! He's so cute when he smiles, just like a puppy! So adorable that I want to hug him. I really thought that he know my name, I'm so stupid asking him how he knows my name…baka Shinko, baka! But he's with another guy, maybe it's just his friend… or not?! Weather it's his boyfriend or not, I'm still happy to see him. I just wish that he'll go here again."_ He thought.

--

Back to Sena and Jumonji's table.

--

"You see now Jumonji-kun. The people who are working here are all good-natured…said Sena, turning to Jumonji.

"Yeah, I can see that clearly enough." Said Jumonji, quite irritated.

The reason why Jumonji is irritated and in a bad mood because a while ago he's been left out and felt jealous when Sena is talking to Shinko with pure innocence and kept on smiling.

"What's wrong?" asked Sena, seeing Jumonji's face that looked like he just killed someone.

"WHAT?—oh, i…its nothing." Said Jumonji, who yelled at first but then realized that he just shouted to Sena, he then return to calm himself.

Sena smiled and Jumonji took it as an 'okay' sign. He felt his heart throbbing and his face is getting redder once again.

Both of them have stopped talking, and then the silence had taken over them.

Jumonji examined the place with admiration, he kept thinking on _"how the hell did they make this restaurant"_ and _"the one who make or plan the design of this place is a very talented one."_ With the tables, chairs are all made of wood and even the walls that look like it's made of marble, so shiny and smooth, but it is also made of a very high quality of wood and all the furniture are as well quite expensive and is very high class.

People who will enter this restaurant can say to themselves that they have entered in a very beautiful forest; they will be immersed by the beauty of the surroundings. Even the colors are all in green and brown and other colors that can associate to nature, in different variations – dark to medium to light shade of colors. The employees are also with the same color. For one thing, it's a place that can really make one's mind relax and the mood will lighten up.

Once their order has been served, they eat silently but Jumonji had kept on making several glances to Sena as if waiting for him to talk on something.

"Uhm….. Sena?" said Jumonji, breaking the silence.

"Yes? What is it Jumonji-kun?" asked Sena, not looking and is trying to finish his food.

"Uhm….you said that when we have our lunch here, that…. We will finish our conversation. So… what is it that you want to talk about? I mean, is it about a while ago?" he asked, not quite sure of himself.

Sena, on the other hand, had been choked and grab a glass of water. He almost forgot about it that he return to have a nervous breakdown deep inside him.

"oh yeah… sorry, I totally forgot about it due to my enthusiasm when I saw this restaurant. Well, about that…. Wait! Do you like the food here? It really taste god, right?" replied Sena and now is NOT on the topic and is getting away with it.

"Huh?! Oh, yea, they're good." He said, distracted.

"_Is he trying to change the subject?"_ he thought.

"so…. What is—" he continued but he had been cut.

"Look Jumonji-kun! I never thought that they have an aquarium, it has so many fishes in different kinds too… oh, how cute!" Sena interrupted, really trying to change the topic.

Jumonji sighed.

"It's okay if you don't want to talk about it… maybe sometime later." He said.

"Huh? What?" Sena said, playing innocent.

"It's nothing….never mind." he said.

_"Is he even listening to me or just trying to play dumb? I do understand how he feels, though."_ He thought.

After they have finished eating and paying their order, they got on their feet and head outside for a little walk and…

"Hey Sena, is there a place you want to go next?" asked Jumonji.

"Nah! I think I'll just go home for today, it's quite a long day, right? I also want to rest and do my assignments that are given to us." Sena said weakly.

"Oh damn yea! Your right. Our teachers have given us so many homework and projects to do that we can't enjoy our weekends much. I completely forgot about it, and the deadline is next week." Said Jumonji, in a panic.

"Yup! That's right! We are just students, what can we do but obey our teachers." Said Sena, smiling.

They now arrived at the corner of the street.

"So…. I'll go this way." Sena said, pointing to the right side.

"O-okay. Then I'll go this way...I have something to buy... for the project" said Jumonji, pointing at the opposite direction.

"Then, see you at school on Monday, Jumonji-kun." Sena said, waving his hand.

"Okay…see you!" said Jumonji, waving his hand too.

* * *

Wondering where is Hiruma all this time?

After Monta and the rest have 'run away,' Hiruma quietly walk away too and head to a classroom where he does his research thing because he can't stand the situation (He still watches his members though they thought that Hiruma is not participating in the practice.....he just won't show his soft side…^^).

* * *

**To be Continued…**

Wahhh!!! I really want to cry for this chapter 'coz I haven't made this chapter to be more thrilling or more romantic…so I'm very sorry if you are expecting something else. T_T

There will be a next chapter of this…and I really hope that it will be the last chapter….sometimes I can't get things on 'my way'. So I'm still hoping to receive some feedbacks and reviews coming from you guys and tell me what you think…Please do visit my Profile too and have some time to Vote on my Poll regarding on this Story...^_^ I'm still thinking of what to write for the next chapter, but I do have an idea already.

**CHAPTER 3 = **_**Coming Soon**_**…_ [as for the next chapter, please do wait patiently coz next month will be the start of our classes and I'll be very busy making some things for the school, you know, requirements and all.] ^_^_  
**


End file.
